Vs. Sealeo
Vs. Sealeo is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/10/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn travel through a forest when they stumble across a clearing. In the distance training is Zoey with her Glaceon and Kirlia. Zoey: Glaceon, Blizzard! And Kirlia give us a pirouette with Confusion! Glaceon breathes a Blizzard at Kirlia, as Kirlia spins with a pirouette. Its eyes glow blue with Confusion, as the Blizzard circles around it, raising it up into the air. Zoey: And Magical Leaf! Kirlia glows light green, as it releases a wave of small Magical Leaves off its body, stopping its spin and the Blizzard. It now snows with snow and leaves. Zoey: That’s the way! Dawn: Zoey! Zoey turns, Dawn running up to approach her. Dawn: That was a spectacular appeal! You seem ready for the Grand Festival! Zoey: Heh. Thanks Dawn. I assume that you’re at five ribbons now? Dawn nods proudly, pulling out her ribbon case and showing off her five ribbons. Zoey smiles with approval. Zoey: Nicely done! I knew you could do it! I’ve earned my five as well. Which is good, as there aren’t too many contests left at all. Everyone else is scrambling for the last few ribbons. Conway: That Kirlia of yours looks strong. Zoey: It is. Though I’m trying to get it to evolve. Dawn: Evolve? Zoey: Yeah. The Grand Festival won’t be easy. It will only have the best trainers, with their strongest Pokémon on hand. I just want to have a little extra advantage as well. Conway: Do you mind if I ask what gender your Kirlia is? Zoey: Uh, no? But the answer is I don’t know. Conway: I see. Ian: Dawn, you should probably train too. Dawn: (Offended) Are you saying that you do not think I am ready for the Festival? Ian: With some of your team. You haven’t trained too much with Spheal. It is definetely the weak link on your team battle wise. Dawn: (Begrudgingly) I, see. In that case, Zoey. May I practice with you? Zoey: (Rubs her head) Gee, I’d love to help. But I don’t think it’d be a good idea to train with your direct rival right before the Festival. Dawn: Oh. Ian: I’ll train with you. Dawn: (Groans in frustration) I knew you would say that. Dawn and Ian take their positions on the clearing, as Dawn draws her Pokéball. Dawn: Spheal! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Spheal. Spheal: (Clapping) Spheal! Spheal! Ian: Go! Cyndaquil! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Quil! Conway: I didn’t know you called upon Cyndaquil. Ian: Since we won’t be really stopping before the Lily of the Valley conference, I decided to start rotating in some reserves to train with them. Hope you don’t mind. Dawn: Not at all. Spheal, let’s start with Ice Ball! Ian: Flame Wheel! Spheal is coated in a thin layer of ice as it rolls forward. Cyndaquil’s flames light up as it rolls in a Flame Wheel. The attacks collide, them repelling each other away. Ian: Quick, into Rollout! Cyndaquil flies through the air, then curls up like a ball and rolls. He goes into Rollout the moment he hits the ground, ramming into the still recovering Spheal. Dawn: No! Spheal, hit it with Aurora Beam! Ian: Keep rolling! Spheal fires a dark green Aurora Beam as Cyndaquil continues to roll and dodge. Cyndaquil approaches Spheal rapidly. Dawn: This won’t work. Body Slam! Spheal shoots forward, crashing into Rollout with Body Slam. Spheal is knocked back while Cyndaquil is repelled skyward. Ian: Double Kick! Cyndaquil rolls as he falls down at Spheal, opening up and slamming his two legs into Spheal. Spheal recoils back from it as Cyndaquil flips and lands on his feet. Spheal is heavily injured, but still standing. Dawn: Spheal! Hang in there! Ian: Doing great, Cyndaquil! Zoey: I see what he meant by needing to train with Spheal. Conway: Cyndaquil is much stronger than I remember too. Spheal and Cyndaquil stare each other down, as the two both glow pink. They morph and evolve into Sealeo and Quilava, respectively. Ian: Nice Quilava! Quilava: Quilava! Sealeo: (Happy) Sealeo! Dawn: (In disgust) Ugh! What is that?! Sealeo looks back at Dawn hurt, as she uses her hands to hide her eyes. Dawn: What happened to my cute little Spheal?! I didn’t think its evolution would do this much your appearance! Ian: (Angrily) Dawn! Dawn gasps in realization, as Sealeo is on the verge of tears. Dawn: Oh, Sealeo. I didn’t mean… Sealeo begins bawling like a baby, the sound of Dawn’s voice being drowned out. Sealeo glows with a blue aura as it rises up on top of a Surf wave. Everyone gasps in fear as Surf comes crashing down on the open field they are on. The group gets washed back into the trees, as Sealeo rides the wave deeper into the forest. Dawn groans as she is stuck in a tree. Dawn: (Groans) That wasn’t fun. Dawn glows with Confusion, as Kirlia gets her down from the tree. Everyone else is down and soaked, as Ian approaches with his stern serious face. Ian: What? Was? That?! Dawn: (Ashamed) I, I don’t know. I couldn’t stop myself, it just poured out! Ian: Sealeo is your Pokémon. You should never make outbursts like that without considering how your Pokémon will feel. Zoey: He’s right. It’s like if we insulted your looks. Dawn: What’s wrong with my looks?! Zoey: Well for one, (stifles a laugh) Your hair’s a mess now. Dawn feels her wet hair, groaning in distress. Dawn: I can’t believe this. But, I do see your point. I was wrong to say such things, even in my state of shock. I apologize, Ian. Ian: I’m not the one you need to apologize to. Piplup: (Agrees) Lup! Dawn: Will you guys help me locate Sealeo? Conway: Of course. I’ll search this way with Zoey. Dawn: Then Ian is with me. (Deadpan) Great. End Scene Conway, Zoey, Kirlia and Glaceon search through the forest for Sealeo, as Conway fiddles through his bag. Zoey: Okay, spill it Conway. Why did you wonder about Kirlia’s gender? I’ve known you long enough to know you have some kind of agenda. Conway: (Chuckles) That obvious? Well… Conway pulls out the Dawn Stone from his bag. Conway: I acquired this some time ago. According to Professor Rowan, this Dawn Stone can be used to evolve either a Snorunt or Kirlia into Froslass and Gallade, respectively. Zoey: So you wanna see my Kirlia evolve with it? Conway: Only if you allow it. And if certain criteria are met. Zoey: Criteria? Conway: I recently met with some trainers and learned an interesting piece of information. It seems like only male Kirlia can use the Dawn Stone to evolve. Zoey: You’re kidding. Conway: One of the trainers had a Gallade, which is the evolution you would obtain. It was male, while the other trainer’s female Kirlia was unaffected by the stone. Zoey: So you can only have male Gallade? Conway: That’s what I have deduced. If I may test this. Leafeon! Conway throws a Pokéball, choosing Leafeon. Leafeon: Leaf! Conway: Use Attract on Kirlia. Leafeon winks, forming pink energy hearts. The energy hearts hit Kirlia, him being infatuated with Leafeon. Conway: That confirms that it is male. Now, may I? Zoey: Why are you helping me? I mean, you’re helping Dawn’s rival get stronger. Conway: Those types of relationships mean little to me, as this is for research purposes. If anything, you getting stronger will force Dawn to get stronger. Zoey: Ugh. You and Ian. Always with an ulterior motive. Fine. Kirlia, let’s evolve. Kirlia: (Still infatuated) Kir. Conway gives the Dawn Stone to Kirlia, who holds it. The two glow pink as he morphs and evolves into Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! Conway: (Elated) It worked! Zoey: (Excited) It did! Dawn, Ian, Piplup and Quilava search through a part of the forest close to the river, Piplup diving into the river to search. Dawn is looking increasingly worried. Dawn: What if we don’t find it? I will never get the chance to apologize! Ian surveys the area, staring at the river. Quilava sniffs around, being confused. Quilava: Quil? Sealeo’s head pops out of the river, balancing Piplup on its nose. Dawn lets out an elated gasp as she runs over towards it. Dawn: Sealeo! Sealeo: (Ashamed) Lo! Sealeo ducks back down under the river, leaving Piplup floating on the surface. Dawn: Sealeo, no wait! I’m, I’m sorry about the way I spoke about you earlier! It was wrong and I truly didn’t mean it! Your new appearance shocked me compared to your little Spheal form, but that is nothing to be ashamed of! It may have stopped me in the past, but not anymore! You are a Pokémon of Dawn Berlitz, which means I think you are incredible! Sealeo pops its head back out, swimming towards the shore. Dawn bends down and pets its head. Dawn: I am sorry about before. Will you continue with me as a contest partner? Sealeo: (Crying with joy) Sealeo! Sealeo leaps out of the river, Body Slamming onto Dawn as it nuzzles up to her. Dawn: (Laughing) Sealeo, stop! Your mustache tickles! Ian: That settles that. You know what’s next, right? Dawn: (Sighs) Yes, yes. We finish our battle. Ian, Quilava, Dawn and Sealeo retake their positions in the clearing, as Conway and Zoey arrive. Zoey: They found it. And are back to battle? Conway: Not a surprise. Dawn: Sealeo, Aurora Beam! Ian: Dodge and go for Flame Wheel! Sealeo fires Aurora Beam as Quilava dodges, curling up with Flame Wheel. Quilava rolls and slams into Sealeo with Flame Wheel, it taking limited damage. Dawn: Good use of Thick Fat! Now use Encore! Sealeo claps its flippers, releasing a white shock wave. Quilava is hit by the Encore, glowing white. Ian: Not bad. In that case, Flame Wheel again! Dawn: Use Surf! Sealeo rises up on a large Surf wave, as Quilava spins with Flame Wheel. Surf crashes down onto Quilava, overwhelming him and washing him back. Dawn: And finish it with Body Slam! Sealeo is launched off the Surf wave, and crashes down on top of Quilava with Body Slam. Sealeo comes off Quilava, as Quilava lies defeated. Dawn: Ah! We beat Ian in a battle! Sealeo: Seale! Dawn: What a battle! I’m sorry I ever doubted you! Sealeo: (Clapping) Sealeo! Sealeo! Conway: To beat Ian in a battle. Zoey: Ian just got caught in that Encore. Dawn’s timing in battle has really improved. Ian: (Returns Quilava) Well, I have to say you are most likely ready strength wise. Dawn: Thank you, Ian. I appreciate the compliment. Main Events * Zoey reveals she owns a Kirlia. It is male, and he evolves into Gallade thanks to Conway's Dawn Stone. * Ian reveals that he has recalled Cyndaquil into his rotation. * Ian's Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava. * Dawn's Spheal evolves into Sealeo, and learns Surf. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Conway * Zoey Pokémon * Spheal (Dawn's, evolves) * Sealeo (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's, evolves) * Quilava (Ian's, newly evolved) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Glaceon (Zoey's) * Kirlia (Zoey's, evolves) * Gallade (Zoey's, newly evolved) Trivia * This episode takes themes from a few different anime episodes. ** The idea of training to evolve their Pokémon for a major competition came from the episode You're a Star, Larvitar! ** Ian recalling Cyndaquil to train and it evolving shortly afterwards came from the episode An Old Family Blend! ** Two Pokémon evolving as they battle comes from the episode Exploud and Clear! * Dawn being initially shocked by Sealeo's evolution is based off some coordinators wanting "cute" Pokémon, and Sealeo's evolution being a drastic change from this. ** It also stems from her noble heritage, where she reacts hostilely if things don't go her way. ** Her being able to get over this rather quickly shows how she's grown. But the outburst shows that there is still that old part of her there. * Conway obtaining the Dawn Stone was foreshadowing for Zoey's Gallade. * Abi's Kirlia appeared to set up for Gallade's evolution. * Zoey obtaining Gallade onscreen comes from my liking of having rivals get new Pokémon onscreen, which happened often in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * It took Ian's Cyndaquil exactly 300 episodes to evolve. This beat the record of the longest time between capture and evolution, previously held by Ian's Dodrio at 200 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc